


A Thousand Years

by somethingintheireyes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Basically, Childhood Friends, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Lost Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Songfic, from iwaizumi's perspective, i was feeling emotional and this happened oopsie poopsie, really - Freeform, thats all this is, their childhood to adulthood story, to the lyrics of a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 21:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11261190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingintheireyes/pseuds/somethingintheireyes
Summary: And all along I believed, I would find youTime has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand yearsI'll love you for a thousand more~Iwaizumi and Oikawa have known each other since they were eight, it's not until late in their lives that they realize how much they mean to each other





	A Thousand Years

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching AMV's on youtube and a "A Thousand Years" Iwaoi one came on and I lost all control

_ Heart beats fast _

 

***********

 

It was spring when they met. They were both eight years old. Iwaizumi was out in the park catching bugs, because spring was ending and summer was starting, there were bugs that were leaving, some that were coming. It was prime bug catching season. As he’s stalking a stag beetle, he hears a soft “oof” from somewhere near him and the beetle flies away at the noise. Iwaizumi growls in anger, stomping away to find out who scared away his beetle. He see a small boy with curly hair pouting at a volleyball, and there’s literally no one else in the park, so he calls out to him.

  
“Oi! Did you just make a noise?” He shouted.

 

The curly haired boy jumped, clearly not having seen Iwaizumi standing there, “Y - yeah, why?” He asks.

 

“Well you scared away the stag beetle I was trying to catch.” He accused.

 

The boy blinked at him, and then his eyes went owlish at the net, “I’m so sorry! I didn’t know you were catching bugs! They’re kinda creepy don’t you think?” The boy added after he apologized.

 

Iwaizumi scoffed, “They’re  _ cool.”  _

 

“No,  _ aliens  _ are cool. Bugs are gross.” The boy retorted.

 

“Aliens aren’t real.” Iwaizumi commented. 

 

“That’s what everyone says, but I don’t believe it.” The boy said flippantly.

 

Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes at the boy and put one hand on his hip, “Whatcha doin’ anyway?” 

 

The boy brightened, “I’m practicing volleyball! I’m gonna be the best setter there is!” He puffed up his chest, grinning widely.

 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, “Uh-huh, sure. That’s like me saying I’m gonna be the best ace.” 

 

The boy gasped, “Do you play volleyball?”

 

He rushed over to Iwaizumi excitedly, eyes shining. Iwaizumi leaned back because he was  _ very  _ close, “Yeah, I do as a matter of fact.”   
  


“And you said you’re a spiker?” The boy got closer.

 

“Y-yeah...” Iwaizumi said suspiciously.

 

“Be my partner!” The boy shouted in Iwaizumi’s face, nearly glowing and vibrating with excitement.

 

“What?! I don’t even know who you are!” Iwaizumi shouted back, shocked. And it was true, he had only  _ just  _ met this boy, he didn’t even know his name, where he goes to school, where he practices. Nothing, and suddenly he wants to become partners?

 

“Oh. Right. I’m Oikawa Tooru. I’m eight years old, and I live right down the street from here. And like I said before, I’m gonna be the greatest setter you’ve ever seen. Nice to meet you!” He stuck his hand out, grinning again. 

 

Iwaizumi stared down at the hand. He didn’t know if he trusted this boy, he was too exuberant, it sort of shocked Iwaizumi. He was kind of annoying, too, the way he talked.

 

Oikawa opened his eyes and looked at him and dropped his hand to his side, “Well, aren’t you gonna tell me your name?” 

 

“Why should I?” Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes at Oikawa.

 

“Because I told you my name?” Oikawa asked as if that were the simplest thing to understand.

 

“Okay, sure, and why should I be your partner?” Iwaizumi retorted.

 

Oikawa apparently hadn’t thought of that by the way his mouth snapped shut. He brought a hand up to his chin and tapped it, thinking about his response. Iwaizumi snorted at how stupid he looked.

 

“I’ll catch you a stag beetle if you become my partner.” Oikawa said suddenly.

 

Iwaizumi’s eyes widened, “I thought you said you didn’t like bugs.”

 

Oikawa shrugged, “I don’t, but a setter can’t get good without an ace.” 

 

Iwaizumi looked back at him for a while, before sighing, “Iwaizumi Hajime.”

 

Oikawa’s eyes widened, “Iwaizumi. Hmm. Okay Iwa-chan, you and I are gonna be the best partners out there!” He grinned - he likes to do that apparently - and threw up a peace sign.

 

“Yeah whatever.” Iwaizumi said turning around, then suddenly spinning on his heel, “Iwa-chan?!” 

 

Oikawa giggled and ran away, with Iwaizumi in hot pursuit.

 

******

_ Colors and promises _

 

******   
“Iwa-chan.” Oikawa said one day, kicking his feet against the bed as he read a manga.

 

Iwaizumi grunted in response.

 

“We’re gonna be together forever, right?” He asked absently.

 

Iwaizumi’s head snapped up, “What are you talking about?”    
  


Oikawa sighed, “Well, we were friends as children, and we went to the same middle school together, and now we’re going to the same high school. It’s like, I can’t remember a time without Iwa-chan by my side.”

 

Iwaizumi hadn’t considered that. They were 15 now. Their first year of high school was going to start soon, they had already decided they were both going to Aoba Johsai together in the summer before their last year of middle school. They’ve been inseparable for seven years. And now for three more. What would life be like without Oikawa?  _ A lot less annoying  _ his brain told him. But where’s the fun in that?

 

“...Yeah. I think we will.” Iwaizumi said finally, chest constricting strangely at the words.

 

“Promise?” Oikawa asks.

 

“Promise.” 

******

_ How to be brave _

 

******   
“Hajime.” Oikawa sniffed into his shirt, wetting the shoulder with tears.

 

Iwaizumi rubbed the back of his head soothingly, letting him dirty his already sweaty jersey.

 

“Hajime, I’m scared.” Oikawa cried again.

 

“Of what?” He asks.

 

“Of losing. We still didn’t beat Ushiwaka. What if we never do?” Oikawa sobs. Interhigh ended, and they lost to Shiratorizawa again.

 

“Then we don’t.” Iwaizumi states simply.

 

Oikawa pulls back sharply, “But you promised me that we would be the best partners!” He shouted.

 

“And we are. We don’t need to beat Ushiwaka to prove that. And I know that’s not what you’re upset about.” Iwaizumi stated simply.

 

Oikawa stared back at him, big brown eyes shining, cheeks dusted red and snot dripping out of his nose.

 

Oikawa ducked his head, sniffling, “I’m afraid of being captain.”   
  


Iwaizumi was slightly taken aback by his answer. Oikawa loved being in charge and being the center of attention. He was when he wasn’t even trying to be. 

 

“Why?” Iwaizumi asks.

 

“What if I can’t do it? What if I make us lose? I get cocky, Hajime. Too cocky. I get too emotional sometimes, what if that hurts the team? Hajime, I don’t want to be the reason Aoba Johsai loses their title -” Oikawa was starting to hyperventilate as his words were coming out quicker and quicker.

 

“Hey.” Iwaizumi said trying to stop him. Words kept spilling out of Oikawa’s mouth, “Hey!” 

  
He grabbed Oikawa’s face in both hands, forcing it up to stare at him. Oikawa’s eyes widened in shock, no longer babbling, tears still flowing. Iwaizumi rubbed his thumb across the streaks.

 

“That’s not going to happen. You’re the best setter I know. You have serves that has people trembling in place. You have a fucking fan club. You’re Oikawa Tooru. A heartthrob, a monster on the court, and a fucking idiot.” Oikawa pouted at the insult, but there was no bite in the words, it was soft and comforting, “You are going to be the best captain that Aoba Johsai has ever had. I believe in you.”

 

Oikawa blinked at him, before new tears fell hotly down his face. He broke out of Iwaizumi’s grasp to wrap his arms around his neck, yet again burying his face in the crook of his shoulder.

 

“How are you so brave, Iwa-chan?” He asks.

 

“Because I have to be brave enough for the two of us.” He says fondly, rubbing circles into the small of Oikawa’s back. 

 

******

_ How can I love when I'm afraid to fall _

 

_ ****** _

Oikawa sighed, twisting and turning in front of the mirror, “I don’t know Iwa-chan, are you sure?”

 

Iwaizumi watched him through cloudy eyes, “Yes, shittykawa, I already told you that you look fine.”

 

_ You look great. _

 

“Yeah, I always do, but like, is it  _ date  _ great is the question.” He adjusted his hair in the mirror again.

 

Iwaizumi huffed and stood up, turning him away from the mirror, “Oikawa. You look great. Your hair looks great, your outfit is great. Anyone would be lucky to have you.”

 

_ Yeah, especially me. _

 

Oikawa blinked at him a few times before bursting into a big smile, “Iwa-chan! If you flatter me like that, I’ll start to think maybe  _ you  _ have a crush on me!” 

 

Iwaizumi went red and scoffed, “As if I could like someone as annoying and stupid like you.”

 

Oikawa feigned hurt, “Rude, Iwa-chan, you’re hurting my ego.” 

 

“This is your sixth date this  _ month. _ I think your ego is just fine.” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and plopped down on the bed.

 

“Don’t be jealous.” Oikawa teased.

 

“I’m not.”

 

_ I am. _

 

“You are.”

 

“Not.”   
  


_ Am. _

 

“You are because you can’t bring in girls like I do.” Oikawa said smugly, fixing his hair one last time before pocketing his phone and grabbing his wallet.

 

“Wrong.” Iwaizumi said deadpan. That one wasn’t a lie. He was jealous. But not because of what Oikawa thought.

 

“Alright, I’m off Iwa-chan. Don’t wait up for me.” He waved without turning back. 

 

Iwaizumi waited until there was no sound in the house for at least ten minutes before curling into a ball on his side, succumbing to the pain in his chest. 

 

_ It wouldn’t be like this if you just told him. What are you scared of? _

 

Rejection.

 

Losing him.

 

Being laughed at.

 

Feeling stupid.

  
He was terrified of the feelings he had finally accepted. He was afraid to fall in love with one of the most sought after boys in the district. He was afraid of losing his best friend. It was terrifying, and becoming too much. But he wouldn’t tell him.

 

******

_ But watching you stand alone _

_ All of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow _

_ ****** _

He asked himself on a near daily basis if this was worth it. If staying friends with him was worth this pain. Today wasn’t one of those days.

 

He found Oikawa in the club room, a plain T-shirt on, head bent, sobs wracking his body, jersey clutched in his hands. 

 

He was expecting this, he didn’t know when though. Oikawa had been putting up such a strong front for a while now, finishing practice, and running through things with the new captain. Their final practice ended, and they were told to bring in their washed jerseys by Monday. 

 

“Tooru.” Iwaizumi said quietly, shutting and locking the door behind him.

 

Oikawa didn’t even acknowledge him. 

 

Iwaizumi sat down beside him, thighs nearly touching, before grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him into his chest. 

 

Oikawa didn’t resist, leaning all of his weight on Iwaizumi, sobbing into his chest. Iwaizumi didn’t say anything, Oikawa had been bottling this up for too long and he needed to let it out. 

 

He didn’t know how much time they sat there like that before Oikawa spoke up.

 

“I wasn’t good enough.” He said, so quiet Iwaizumi thought he’d imagined it, “I wasn’t the captain I wanted to be. I didn’t beat Shiratorizawa. I didn’t take down Ushiwaka. I didn’t take us to nationals. And now it’s too late.” Oikawa’s voice broke at the end of his sentence.

 

“We.” Iwaizumi said when he finished.

 

Oikawa lifted his head, sniffling, “What?”

 

“We.  _ We _ didn’t beat Shiratorizawa.  _ We _ didn’t take down Ushiwaka.  _ We _ didn’t make it to nationals. You’re not alone, Tooru. You’ve never been alone.” Iwaizumi said.

 

“But-”

 

“There’s no ‘buts’ Tooru. There are six people on that court at a time. Six people that have the responsibility to beat the opposing team. Six. Not one.” 

 

Oikawa didn’t say anything, only staring back at Iwaizumi with wonder in his eyes.

 

“And if that’s not enough, you have me. You always have. We’ve been sharing blame since we were eight. If you fail, I fail. We’re partners for life, remember?” Iwaizumi added.

 

Oikawa’s eyes shined again, eyebrows knitting together as he threw his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck.

 

“Please don’t forget about me at university. I can’t live without you.” Oikawa said, tone laced with vulnerability.

  
Iwaizumi’s heart clenched at his words, “You’re a dumbass if you think I can live without you.”

 

He felt Oikawa squeeze harder, pulling him impossibly closer. Iwaizumi felt like this was enough. It was just right. He didn’t need more. Moments like these dissipate any doubt he had of ever letting this boy go, requited or unrequited love.

 

******

_ Time stands still _

_ Beauty in all she is _

_ I will be brave _

_ I will not let anything, take away _

_ What's standing in front of me _

_ Every breath, every hour has come to this _

 

******

“Iwa-chan, I don’t think I want to go to university.” Oikawa said one night, laying under the stars.

 

Iwaizumi sit ups, “What?” 

 

“I said I -”

 

“I know what you said, but why?” Iwaizumi asks, just the other day Oikawa was raving about how excited he was.

 

Oikawa shrugged, “Don’t wanna.” 

 

Iwaizumi stared down at him, “Bullshit.”

 

Oikawa sat up and scoffed, “What do you mean  _ bullshit? _ ”

 

“Exactly that. Bullshit. That is a bullshit excuse. You can’t hide anything from me.” Iwaizumi said pointedly, an eyebrow arching as if he were challenging Oikawa to say otherwise. 

 

Oikawa pursed his lips and looked away in annoyance. He knew Iwaizumi was right.

 

“So?” Iwaizumi asked.

 

“So what?” Oikawa replied.

 

“Stop being stupid.” 

 

Oikawa stayed silent for a while. Iwaizumi didn’t press. He knew Oikawa was going to reply by the expression he was wearing. He was trying to sort out the right words to say, calculating, like always. 

 

“I can’t…” He started, trailing off. Iwaizumi stayed silent, letting him sort his words out.

 

“I don’t… I don’t think I can do this without you.” Oikawa said quietly. 

 

Iwaizumi blinked. That he wasn’t expecting. It was Oikawa’s idea to go to different universities. Well, not  _ idea.  _ They just had different career interests, and different schools catered to them. It was Oikawa that reassured Iwaizumi that they’d be alright. So hearing this from him was a shock.

 

“I know this was my idea.” Oikawa said as if he read Iwaizumi’s mind, “But… I don’t like the thought of us being apart. What if we stop being friends?”   
  
Iwaizumi snorted, “That’s impossible.”

 

“But how do you know that?” Oikawa asked, more serious than he’s been in a while.

 

_ Because my heart can’t live without you. _

 

He stared at Oikawa. He wanted to spout some bullshit that they’ve been friends for too long, that their bond is strong. He wanted to say all of those things. But they wouldn’t come out of his mouth. It was all thrown out the window the longer he stared at Oikawa. His expression was entirely vulnerable, an expression Oikawa only shows Iwaizumi. He looked ethereal under the moonlight. He was beautiful, and he was scared. They were both scared. But Iwaizumi figured it was high time to swallow that fear, because if it dragged on any longer, he might lose Oikawa to it. And that was something he’d never let happen and this was the only way he knew how to assure him of that. 

 

Iwaizumi took one last look at Oikawa, before closing the distance between them. He put one hand on Oikawa’s waist, the other gently on his cheek, and pressed his lips against Oikawa’s. Oikawa didn’t move, or respond, but he didn’t push him away, so Iwaizumi moved closer, wrapping his arm around the small of Oikawa’s back. Time felt like it had stopped, like everything he had ever held down inside of him was bursting through faster than time itself. And suddenly, there were arms around his neck, and lips pressing back against his with a force and passion he wasn’t expecting. It knocked him over, sending Iwaizumi to the ground, his back pressed against the grass, Oikawa laying awkwardly in his lap. Oikawa tangled his hands in Iwaizumi’s hair and tilted his head to deepen the kiss. That’s when he felt the tears on his cheeks. He didn’t know if they were his own, or Oikawa’s but he didn’t care. The emotions were still pouring out of him. The pain, the adoration, the comfort, the love, it was warm and it was safe and it was something Iwaizumi had never felt. It was overwhelming.

 

They pulled away for air, and Oikawa looked at him with dazed, half-lidded eyes, that were shining brightly underneath long lashes. His lips were shiny with saliva and puffy, his cheeks dusted rouge. Iwaizumi had truly never seen a more beautiful sight.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Oikawa asked, sitting up in Iwaizumi’s lap.

 

Iwaizumi sat up as well, repositioning himself so that Oikawa’s back leaned up against his chest, and he rested his face in the soft locks that were tickling his nose.

 

“I was scared.” Iwaizumi said truthfully.

 

“ _ You  _ were scared? I thought you were brave enough for the both of us?” Oikawa said with a chuckle.

 

“I try to be. But this was different. You were popular. You were collected. You relied on me. I couldn’t lose you because of some stupid crush.” 

 

Oikawa hummed in response.

 

“And then I was scared of what it was becoming.” Iwaizumi continued.

 

“What was what becoming?” Oikawa asked.

 

“It was becoming more than a crush. The little things you did, they all stuck with me, all meant something to me in their own way. And then that day in the locker room, when you told me you couldn’t live without me. That’s when I knew.” Iwaizumi said, smiling into his hair.

 

“Knew what?” Oikawa asked quietly, like he knew the answer, but needed to hear it himself.

 

“That I was utterly and hopelessly in love with you.” Iwaizumi said with a confidence he didn’t know he had.

 

It was quiet after he said it, but he wasn’t afraid anymore. He was confused though, when he felt Oikawa’s body quake beneath him.

 

“Hey.” Iwaizumi said carefully, taking Oikawa’s chin in his hands and turning his face towards his own, “Why are you crying?”

 

“Because we’re both so stupid.” Oikawa said, a choked out laugh and sob escaping his lips.

 

“Why do you say that?” Iwaizumi asked.

 

“Because we were both too afraid to tell each other that we loved each other until a month before we go to different universities.” Oikawa laughed. 

 

“Oh, so you do love me?” Iwaizumi said, a smirk dancing on his lips.

  
“Of course I love you Hajime. Honestly, I thought that was pretty obvious, but apparently I was doing a bad job.” Oikawa pouted, “Hanamaki and Matsukawa always made fun of me that you secretly knew.”   
  


“Nope, I had no idea.” Iwaizumi replied, “I just thought you were annoyingly clingy.”

 

“Okay, rude.” Oikawa snapped back with no bite in his words.

 

“Plus, you were going out on dates all the time.” Iwaizumi added.

 

“Yeah, that’s called denial and trying to make you jealous.” Oikawa rolled his eyes.

 

“Well that worked.” Iwaizumi said.   
  
Oikawa’s eyes went wide, “Iwa-chan was jealous?!”

 

“Of course I was jealous. You were going out on dates looking incredible, and I wasn’t the one accompanying you.” Iwaizumi said, a smile adorning his lips as he squeezed Oikawa in his arms. 

 

Oikawa’s expression turned sad, “We could’ve had such a good relationship.”   
  
“What do you mean could’ve? We have our whole lives ahead of us.” Iwaizumi said, looking up at the stars and revelling in the warmth of Oikawa’s body against his.

 

“Yeah. I guess you’re right. So going to different universities isn’t gonna separate us?” Oikawa asked.

 

“Nah, I love you too much to let that happen.” Iwaizumi replied casually.

 

“I love hearing you say that.” Oikawa hummed happily.

 

“I’ve only said it twice.” Iwaizumi chuckled.

 

“Yeah, say it again.” Oikawa grinned.

 

Iwaizumi looked down at Oikawa, a soft smile adorning his lips as he brought his hand up to Oikawa’s cheek, “I love you, shittykawa.”   
  
“I love you too, Iwa-chan.” 

 

*****

_ I have died everyday, waiting for you _

_ Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years _

_ I'll love you for a thousand more _

*****

It was when they were both 35 that they met again. Iwaizumi was on the train home from work, the sun was setting, Tokyo washed in an orange hue. He was tired, he just wanted to go home and curl up on the couch with his dog and eat leftovers. 

 

He got off at his stop, stepping onto the platform and stretching, arm cramped from holding on for an extended amount of time. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and started replying to some emails he didn’t get to at work. He wasn’t paying attention, and neither was the person in front of him, seeing as they ran straight into each other. 

 

His head snapped up immediately, an apology already at his lips before he felt his heart kickstart in his chest, like it was coming back to life after not knowing it wasn’t beating. 

 

He stared back at the man in front of him, and the man stared back at him, equally shocked. Brown eyes wide, hair swept like it always has been. Features the same, albeit his jaw was stronger, his cheekbones higher, his shoulders broader. He was wearing a tan trench coat, a grey scarf wrapped around his neck and the brown bag that was thrown over his shoulder, now clattered to the ground.

 

Neither man said anything, both still in complete shock staring at each other. It wasn’t until the train whistled and they both nearly jumped ten feet in the air that they suddenly started to remember how to human again. 

 

“I - Iwaizumi? Is that you?” The man asked, blinking as if he didn’t believe the man he just smacked into was his former best friend and boyfriend.

 

Iwaizumi let a lazy smile fall onto his lips regardless of the malfunctioning his body was experiencing, “It’s certainly been awhile, hasn’t it Oikawa?” 

 

Oikawa burst into a grin and looked like he was about to hug Iwaizumi, but stopped himself. Suddenly he turned incredibly awkward and unsure of himself.

 

“I - uh - um, how… how have you been?” Oikawa asked, the words not sounding right, too formal.

 

The back of his mind told him that they shouldn’t be afraid of each other. They broke up because of distance, not because they didn’t love each other. Well, he couldn’t speak for Oikawa, but he knew that wasn’t true for himself. It still didn’t remain true to this day. It wasn’t as if he thought of Oikawa in every waking moment, pining after this man he hadn’t seen in nearly ten years. But seeing him again confirmed that he truly never stopped loving him, even if they haven’t even exchanged more than a few words. 

 

“How about we catch up over dinner?” Iwaizumi offered, giving Oikawa a genuine smile, letting him know it was okay.    
  
That must’ve soothed Oikawa’s unsureness because he saw the tension in his shoulders drop immediately, his real smile adorning his lips, “Yeah, I’d like that.” 

 

*****

_ And all along I believed, I would find you _

_ Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years _

_ ***** _

They didn’t know when re-acquaintances turned into close friends and when close friends turned into more. The more part wasn’t defined, they were both scared. The last time this happened, they drifted apart, and ended up discarding their former promises. But it had to be fate. Fate led them together again, so what was there to be afraid of?

 

They had yet to talk about their past relationship, only catching up and practically starting where their younger selves left off. But in order to fully breach that, they needed to talk about what happened. And that was a conversation neither wanted to have. But Iwaizumi decided that it was time, he was growing impatient. 

 

“Hey, Oikawa?” Iwaizumi asked one night. They were sitting on the couch of Oikawa’s apartment.

 

“Hmmm?” Oikawa hummed, eyes not looking up from the book he was reading.

 

“Oikawa.” Iwaizumi said more sternly.

 

Oikawa looked up, saw Iwaizumi’s expression, and put the book down, “What’s up, Iwa-chan?”

 

“What happened to us?” He didn’t bother wasting time, he didn’t want this wall between them anymore.

 

Oikawa blinked at him, obviously not expecting that, “I thought we had agreed that the distance was too much?”   
  


“Yes, I know that, but what happened to  _ us?  _ I thought we could pull through it.” Iwaizumi asked. 

 

“I…” Oikawa started and stopped. He was thinking, calculating, formulating.

 

“I was afraid of hurting you.” Oikawa finally admitted, “We were fighting a lot, we weren’t talking enough, we barely got to see each other. I figured it would be better to break up than…” Oikawa’s words trailed off.

 

“Than…?” Iwaizumi prompted.

 

“Than to have you stop loving me.” Oikawa said, ducking his head down. 

 

“Did you think that was happening?” Iwaizumi asked calmly.

 

“I don’t know.” Oikawa admitted.

 

“Well… it wasn’t.” Iwaizumi said, careful not to sound accusatory.

 

“I think...I think I knew that deep down. And I think that scared me more. To think that you still loved me and the possibility of you falling out of love with me could happen in the future.” Oikawa stayed silent after that, letting the words hang between them.

 

“I thought the same thing.” Iwaizumi said after a while, “You were thriving there. You had plenty of friends, you were in the top of your class, and you were scouted by the national team. You had everything going for you. It seemed like you didn’t need me anymore.”   
  
“That’s not true.” Oikawa said seriously.

 

“I know. I knew that, too. But I was scared. Just like you.” Iwaizumi said.

 

“Damn, fifteen years later and we’re still just as stupid as we were back when we were kids just figuring this shit out.” Oikawa said with a chuckle. 

 

There was silence between them again, so Iwaizumi decided to bite the bullet.

 

“I asked because… well, I wanted to see if you had fallen out of love with me then.” Iwaizumi started.

 

“I can assure you that didn’t happen.” Oikawa said with a smile, “Iwaizumi, I’ve never stopped loving you.”   
  
Iwaizumi blinked at him, before a small smiled crossed his face, “You stole my line.”    
  
“I’ve always been an attention seeker.” Oikawa said, before scooching closer to seal his lips against Iwaizumi’s. The way Oikawa’s lips felt against his felt like no time had passed between them. That the emotions they shared are just as strong as before, and it’s probably because both of them knew that they still loved each other and that they’d find each other again.

 

They broke apart and Oikawa rested his forehead on Iwaizumi’s, “I like the way you look in my apartment, you should move in, since, y’know, we’re in love again.” 

 

“We were always in love shittykawa.” Iwaizumi said incredulously, pushing him away. Even as a thirty five year old man, Oikawa still acted the same way he did when they were eight in that park. 

 

“Hmm… I guess you’re right. So, move in with me.” Oikawa said again, eyes shining with adoration, as he adjusted himself to lay against Iwaizumi’s chest, head under his chin, fingers playing with Iwaizumi’s.

 

“Why should I?” Iwaizumi asked, smile lazing at the corners of his mouth, the hand that wasn’t intertwined with Oikawa’s rubbing small patterns into his hip bones. 

 

“Hmmm, well, I did catch you that stag beetle when we were eight. And you promised we’d be together forever, so I think that mean you kinda  _ have  _ to move in.” Oikawa said smugly.

 

“Nah.” Iwaizumi replied, he could feel Oikawa ready to argue, so he cut him off, “I think that means I have to marry you.” 

 

He felt Oikawa stiffen and his grin grew wider. Oikawa slowly turned around, eyes wide and shining, “Iwaizumi Hajime I swear to fucking God if you’re joking right now - “   
  


Iwaizumi shifted so that he could pry his arm out from Oikawa and opened his palm, two silver rings lying in the middle of it.

 

Oikawa just stared back at him before throwing his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck, hugging him tightly, giving him a peck on the lips, before letting Iwaizumi put the ring on his finger and putting the other on Iwaizumi’s

 

“So, I take it that’s a yes?” Iwaizumi asks as Oikawa stares at it in awe.

 

“Only if you move in.” Oikawa says with a smirk on his lips. Iwaizumi proceeds to tackle him into the couch. Into  _ their  _ couch, because hell if he wasn’t marrying this boy.

 

*****

_ I’ll love you for a thousand more _

_ ***** _

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you cried because I did
> 
> find me on [tumblr](http://chibiichan.tumblr.com)


End file.
